


Bonds heal (until they break us)

by fireynovacat



Series: Life-Linked [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ezra Bridger Needs a Hug, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mini-Fic, POV Second Person, Second person POV is hard, Thoughts of death, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: You sense your Link-mate easily, you never knew how much that would break you. You never thought this was how it would end.





	Bonds heal (until they break us)

Two days. Two days since Kanan sacrificed himself and the Grand Inquisitor captured him. Hera was willing to give up and retreat with some banthakark about respecting his sacrifice. She didn’t know, did she? You grit your teeth and put as much focus as you can into blocking the Link so you can _think_. You couldn’t block the Link, Kanan had said, not completely. Some things still leak through. If this is only traces of what's happening to Kanan, then you have to hurry. How long can he hold out? You don't want to know.

You don’t share your knowledge of what your Master is going through. You’re not sure Hera could take it. Part of you is scared she can and will keep her steely resolve. You have your plan now. Sabine pulls you aside, “They’re torturing him aren’t they?” Timing’s ironic and you brace yourself against another wave of agony and faint whispers of harsh cruel voices. There’s no use denying it.

It’s not hard to find him. Kanan’s happy to see you, but reunion can wait. You help as much as you can, but you know he needs medical treatment. Now you’re both navigating the stark halls of the Destroyer and all you can feel is relief that you didn’t lose another friend…another parent.

The Inquisitor is there and Kanan asks for your lightsaber. Now you’re fighting, but still losing. Why are there no guard rails? You fall and lose consciousness temporarily. You wake up in time to watch the _monster_ fall.

You’re in the TIE, spoils of victory, but your chances of survival are dwindling. Luckily, help arrives and you meet Here’s contact. Fulcrum. Ahsoka. They rush you both to a medbay, they say you need to stay for at least the night. “Lucky to even be standing, the both of them.” The only thing you focus on is your Link and your master.

The lights are dim now and everybody else is sleeping, you aren’t. Thoughts are running rampant; the Inquisitor is dead, Hera was willing to leave Kanan, Fulcrum was too. Do they know about the Life-Link? Did the Inquisitor? What now?“ Kanan is awake now, he promises to talk in the morning. He says you need to sleep and you agree. All is quiet now.  
\-----------  
You're just reaching for the obelisk when it burns. For a few heartbeats the world is dark and it hurts so much. _Kanan._ Then the Link is quiet, he's blocked you off, but you still feel pain. When you finally move to bandage the wound, you already know how bad it is. It still makes you sick.  
\-------  
It's mutual consensus to not open the Link again. That makes those six months worse. You slowly drown in the guilt and Dark. Of course Kanan is angry at you, if he wasn't he would be here.  
When you finally talk again he fully opens the Link again and you're relieved.  
\------------

 

Lothal is almost silent. You’ve never felt something so awful as having an almost literal part of you being ripped out. It still hurts, you feel so lonely and broken. On the edge, when you don’t focus on the part of your being where the Link was you swear you almost feel a trace of it. Wish chasing is useless and you harden yourself for what’s ahead. Death is coming for you. Two birds with one stone. Your collapse after closing the Temple was both a near miss and a warning sign, you don't know how much longer you have.

You don’t know what they know, but you can’t force them to watch you die. It would be cruel to force them to watch you fade away. You can only hope that tiny spark you sensed isn’t marked with the blessing and curse of Force Sensitivity. You can only hope. When you make your final message, you can't bring yourself to talk about your death about how this is the end. But it will be okay, right? It'll all be over, peace at last. You'll miss them, but you see a future for them, the Force is at least that kind.  
That resolve holds as you stand on the Star Destroyer bridge. The last thing you say to Thrawn, “I have nothing to lose.”

**Author's Note:**

> Life-Linked AU world building! And some hints in this one.


End file.
